Only Love
by Rosie-Rose16
Summary: Lorsque tout s'effondre dans Paris et que le désespoir prend sa place, l'amour et l'amitié pourront-ils tous les sauver?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Et voilà, j'ai envie de pleurer. Je vous avertis, ce premier chapitre risque de toucher une corde sensible…**

**J'ai été inspirée par un court texte publié sur Fanfiction mais malheureusement, je n'arrive pas à le retrouver. C'est en écoutant la chanson « Only Love » de Jordan Smith que m'est venue l'inspiration pour ce premier chapitre (allez l'écouter !). J'espère que vous allez aimer. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**ONLY LOVE**

"Lady... bug!"

Marinette ouvrit les yeux et tenta désespérément de respirer. Une douleur lancinante dans tout le côté gauche de son corps l'immobilisait complètement et le goût ferreux dans sa bouche, ainsi que la sensation de chaleur intense autours d'elle, la reconnecta rapidement à la réalité.

La vision floue, elle baissa difficilement les yeux sur la source principale de sa souffrance et vit les éclats de métaux qui transperçaient son abdomen. Plus bas, à une centaine de mètres, le sol l'appelait dangereusement.

Elle réalisa qu'elle était suspendue dans le vide.

Elle gémit mais se força à cesser aussitôt. L'intenable douleur provoquée par chacun de ses mouvements, par chacun de ses halètements, la força à rester immobile. Elle étouffait. Elle étouffait et ses organes vitaux étaient touchés.

Elle était en train de mourir.

Un cri rauque et désespéré se fit entendre au-dessus d'elle. Paniquée par le rugissement soudain de son compagnon, elle leva douloureusement la tête. Chat Noir se tenait d'un bras à une poutre encore debout de la Tour Eiffel et de son autre bras, la tenait par son poignet.

Un crissement métallique se fit entendre et la Tour Eiffel sembla vaciller. Autour d'elle, Ladybug pouvait entendre des bruits de batailles et d'éclats de voix. Elle savait que son équipe se battait de toutes leurs forces contre les trois Akumas que le Papillon avait envoyés mais la situation semblait critique.

Et la chaleur des poutres en train de fondre devenait de plus en plus insupportable.

Elle regarda Chat Noir qui luttait de toutes ses forces pour la ramener vers lui mais constata que ses efforts étaient inutiles. Trois profondes entailles avaient déchiré son costume au niveau de sa clavicule et malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à plier le bras pour la ramener à lui. S'il lâchait la poutre le retenant, ils sombreraient tous deux dans le vide.

Autour d'eux, l'écho de la bataille et des grincements métalliques faisaient rage. La chaleur du feu et la fumée les environnant empêchaient Marinette de respirer. Ça, et le flot de sang qui ne cessait d'envahir sa bouche.

Elle essaya de bouger son bras et d'attraper la main de son compagnon mais ses blessures profondes la rendaient faible. Dépourvu de son yoyo, qu'elle avait perdu en attrapant le deuxième Akuma, aucune autre option ne se présentait à elle. Le temps sembla s'arrêter quand elle réalisa que là, du haut de la Tour Eiffel, son voyage allait s'arrêter.

Elle se concentra alors sur son compagnon et fixa son regard dans le sien. La suie et la sueur sur visage de Chat Noir faisaient ressortir le vert émeraude de ses yeux. Elle eut soudain envie de s'y échapper et de s'y noyer.

Le visage crispé et concentré, Chat Noir lâcha un autre rugissement lorsque le poignet de Ladybug glissa légèrement de ses doigts. Elle vit la peur et la panique envahir ses traits.

"Chat...", souffla-t-elle, ce qui provoqua en elle une souffrance indescriptible.

Malgré le puissant grondement autours d'eux, elle sut aux mouvements des oreilles de son compagnon qu'il pouvait l'entendre.

"Acc-Accro...che-toi!", lui ordonna-t-il, la mâchoire crispée par l'effort.

Elle tenta de respirer, en vain. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps.

"Je... suis... désolée..."

Chat Noir rugit et elle se sentit soulevée légèrement pour retomber aussitôt. Au mouvement, la main de son compagnon glissa une nouvelle fois de son poignet. Une larme fraîche coula sur la joue de l'héroïne et elle se força à sourire.

"N'y... pense... pas!", cria Chat.

Il laissa échapper un sanglot.

"_N'y pense... pas_!"

Elle lui souffla enfin les mots qu'elle avait retenus en elle si longtemps.

"Je t'aime."

Elle vit le désespoir percuter le visage de Chat. Au même moment, le jeune-homme se détransforma.

"Non…, gémit-il, une larme traçant son chemin sur la joue. Non, non, non."

Il ferma les yeux sous l'effort intense qu'il devait faire pour la garder à ses côtés mais si Chat Noir n'avait pas pu la sauver, alors Adrien ne le pourrait pas non plus.

Le regard de Marinette s'arrêta quelques secondes sur son visage puis descendit sur l'épaule blessée du jeune-homme. Du sang coulait abondamment de sa blessure, longeant son bras jusqu'à leurs mains jointes puis continuait son chemin le long du corps de Marinette. Elle comprit alors pourquoi elle glissait de son emprise.

_Ouvre les yeux Chaton, Adrien._

Adrien.

_J'aimerais te regarder une dernière fois…_

En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait sûrement été surprise ou même paniquée par l'identité de son partenaire, mais à quelques secondes de la mort, seul un sentiment de regret fraya un chemin dans son cœur. Le regret de ne jamais lui avoir révélé son identité. Le regret de savoir qu'en plus d'avoir perdu sa mère, il perdrait aussi sa Ladybug. Le regret de n'avoir jamais pu exprimer ses sentiments ni à l'un, ni à l'autre des garçons qu'elle aimait sans avoir su qu'ils étaient le même. Et le regret de savoir qu'elle ne serait pas à ses côtés lorsqu'il vaincrait Papillon.

Parce qu'il le vaincrait, elle le savait.

Et alors que la pointe de la tour Eiffel descendait lentement vers le sol dans un bruit de métal assourdissant et qu'elle voyait Adrien lutter en vain contre le destin inévitable qui l'attendait, elle décida qu'il vivrait.

Les mots lui manquèrent mais sa volonté était si forte que Tikki obéit.

_Détransformation._

Adrien ouvrit les yeux au moment même où la magie du Miraculous de la jeune-fille laissa place à son amie et ancienne camarade de classe. Sans gant pour raffermir leur prise, les doigts de Marinette glissèrent de ceux d'Adrien et elle tomba en chute libre.

Ses yeux plongés dans ceux du jeune-homme, elle y vit une agonie indescriptible.

_Je suis désolée chaton... Il n'y avait plus rien à faire._

Parce que même s'il avait pu la sauver de la chute, il n'aurait pu la sauver de ses blessures. Elle souhaita de toutes ses forces qu'il saurait vivre après sa mort. Vraiment vivre, pour lui et non pour les autres. Ce fut son dernier souhait.

Elle ferma les yeux et se sentit partir, mais se força à rester éveillée encore un peu, le temps de faire ses adieux. À sa famille. À Tikki. À ses amis. À Adrien.

C'est alors qu'au milieu de sa chute, elle sentit une main attraper son bras. Elle voulut ouvrir les yeux mais son corps ne répondait plus à ses ordres. La douleur avait maintenant disparu et elle savait que son cœur venait d'arrêter de battre. Deux bras forts l'attirèrent vers un corps chaud et se refermèrent autours de son dos et de sa nuque.

Il l'aurait suivi jusqu'au bout du monde. Il l'aurait protégé jusqu'à la fin.

Elle avait été naïve de croire qu'il vivrait sans elle.

Alors, dans la chaleur de ses bras, elle se laissa aller et rendit son dernier souffle.

* * *

**Aaaaah je suis terrible ! J'imagine que certains doivent me détester, mais l'histoire n'est pas finie. Elle sera constituée de quatre chapitres. Ou peut-être seulement trois. J'ai déjà tout écrit mais, bien que j'aime le 4e chapitre, je ne sais pas s'il est vraiment nécessaire de l'ajouter. Je verrai ! Je publierai la suite rapidement, juste le temps de faire quelques corrections, et hop !**

**Et n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fait toujours super plaisir de connaître vos avis !**


	2. Chapter 2

Luka Couffaine aimait la musique. Elle lui permettait de s'évader dans un monde différent de celui qu'il connaissait. Elle lui permettait d'exprimer les sentiments et les émotions qu'il ressentait sans avoir à les verbaliser. La musique l'apaisait mais surtout, le rendait vivant.

Pourtant, en cet instant, aucune musique ne pouvait exprimer l'inquiétude et la peur qu'il ressentait pour lui, pour sa famille ou pour le peuple de Paris.

Sur leur bateau, sa mère, sa sœur et lui avaient été témoin de l'attaque féroce de non pas un, mais de plusieurs Akumas qui contrôlaient dangereusement la lave et le métal. Fière capitaine, sa mère avait refusé de suivre les consignes d'évacuation lorsque l'alarme de guerre avait sonné dans la ville, forçant Luka à observer en silence les dizaines de milliers de citoyens fuyant désespérément Paris.

Sa famille et lui avaient été témoin de l'attaque répétée des trois akumas sur les différents édifices, brûlant tout sur leur passage dans l'espoir de faire sortir Ladybug et Chat Noir et de pouvoir mettre la main sur leurs Miraculous.

Et les héros étaient arrivés, apportant avec eux leur équipe au complet. À la vue des cinq combattants de Paris, l'espoir des habitants avaient semblé s'agrandir mais très vite, tous avaient compris qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en sortirait indemne. Les Akumas étaient féroces, semblaient entraînés et compétents, mais surtout, portaient une haine farouche contre les héros, sentiment qui les rendaient plus puissants que jamais.

Luka avait vu s'écrouler, de son bateau, le restant de Notre-Dame de Paris, puis, plus tard dans la journée, la Tour Eiffel. Aux informations, les journalistes sur le terrain avaient tenté de suivre la bataille mais la chaleur intense provoquée par les coulées de lave les avait empêchés d'avancer. Ils étaient sûrs qu'un Akuma avait été vaincu, mais personne ne savait rien sur le statut des deux autres. Et pire encore, Ladybug et Chat Noir ne semblaient plus être sur le devant de la scène, les vidéos envoyées aux chaînes d'information montrant Rena Rouge, Carapace et Queen Bee luttant seuls contre les monstres de lave.

Il faisait maintenant nuit noire et Luka ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings en regardant la ville brûler autours de lui, la colère, l'horreur et la douleur déformant ses traits. Sa mère posa une main sur son épaule et il relaxa instantanément. Il n'était pas question de se faire akumatiser maintenant et de donner plus de raison au Papillon de créer d'autres Akumas.

Il ne comprenait ni pourquoi, ni comment, mais cette fois-ci, le papillon avait réussi à créer plusieurs de ces monstres à la fois. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Une chose était sûre, ce criminel était passé à une autre étape et semblait plus désespéré que jamais d'attraper les Miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir.

Une autre vague de frustration l'enveloppa et il dût une nouvelle fois se forcer à respirer. Ladybug avait expliqué en entrevue un an auparavant que les deux Miraculous des héros, s'ils étaient combinés et mal utilisés, entraîneraient la destruction de Paris et de ses environs. Ils avaient promis aux citoyens qu'ils faisaient tout en leur pouvoir pour arrêter le Papillon, mais jusqu'ici, leurs recherches avaient été vaines.

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que le premier Akuma ainsi que les deux héros étaient apparus et rien ne s'arrangeait. En regardant autours de lui, il se demanda si le pouvoir de Ladybug les sauverait encore tous cette fois.

_Boom._

Le jeune-homme sursauta au moment même où Juleka lâcha un petit cri.

_Boom. Boom._

Deux, puis trois formes venaient d'attérir sur leur bateau. Il les reconnu immédiatement.

Réna Rouge, Caparace et Queen Bee.

Il les observa brièvement tandis que Rena Rouge s'approchait de lui. Queen Bee s'appuyait sur la rambarde du bateau, visiblement incapable d'utiliser sa jambe gauche. Son costume, si pétillant et coloré en temps normal était déchiré en différents endroits et recouvert d'une couche de cendre grise. Le côté de son visage, à la lueur des feux autours d'eux, était marqué par endroit. Il réalisa avec effroi qu'il s'agissait de brûlures. Chloé Bourgeois était marquée de nombreuses brûlures au troisième degré et ce fait choqua particulièrement Luka qui avait l'habitude depuis quelques mois maintenant de la côtoyer de temps en temps, lors de ses concerts à l'hôtel Bourgeois.

Il avança d'un pas vers elle mais la jeune-fille détourna le regard rapidement. Elle fronçait les sourcils, les yeux baignées de larmes qu'elle retenait de son mieux, se mordant furieusement les lèvres.

Il constata que Carapace n'était pas en meilleure forme, le verre de ses lunettes protectrices fendues en plusieurs endroits, une profonde entaille descendant de son front à son menton, passant par un de ses yeux. Luka dû retenir une envie pressante de vomir lorsqu'il constata que le sang avait coagulé là où se tenait normalement l'œil de Carapace. Mais ce qui le marqua le plus fut le tremblement des épaules de ce dernier et l'impression que son monde venait de s'écrouler.

Un mouvement vers lui le força à détourner son regard des deux héros pour se poser sur celui de Rena Rouge. Moins blessée que les autres, il vit dans son regard, derrière une détermination invincible et une soif de vengeance extrême, une douleur qu'il ne pouvait décrire. Il sut alors que le pire était arrivé.

Rena tendit la main vers lui et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur se trouvait une paire de boucle d'oreille noire tâchée de sang. Il les regarda quelques instants puis blêmit lorsqu'il les reconnu. C'était les boucles d'oreille de...

"Luka Couffaine, dit-elle d'une voix basse mais déterminée, voici le Miraculous de la Coccinelle, celui qui accorde le pouvoir de Création. Si tu l'acceptes, tu devras t'en servir pour le bien d'autrui, au dépend de... de ta propre vie."

Elle tourna brièvement son regard vers la mère et la sœur de Luka, qui étaient restées aussi immobiles que leur fils à l'apparition des héros puis le reposa sur lui.

Pâle, Luka s'avança vers elle.

"Ce sont les..."

Aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche.

"Ce sont les boucles d'oreilles de Ladybug", s'exprima Rena avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

Luka constata qu'elle tremblait.

"Non, répondit-il d'une voix cassée. Ce sont les boucles d'oreilles de Marinette..."

Rena Rouge chancela en même temps que ses compagnons. Elle referma le point et baissa le bras.

"Oui."

Elle avait simplement soufflé ces mots mais ils firent l'effet d'une tornade sur le cœur de Luka.

_Marinette est Ladybug. Était... Ladybug. _

Il sentit son estomac se retourner.

_Marinette est... morte?_

Il eut à peine le temps d'atteindre la rambarde qu'il vomit le contenu de son repas par-dessus bord. Il senti à peine sa mère accourir pour le prendre dans ses bras ni Juleka tomber à genoux et se mettre à pleurer, le visage caché dans ses mains.

Il tenta de respirer mais un hoquet d'horreur s'échappa de ses lèvres.

"Luka."

La voix de Rena retentit à quelques centimètres de lui, ferme et immuable.

"Elle s'est battue avec acharnement pendant les trois dernières années. Elle nous a tous sauvé, de nombreuses fois. Elle nous a sauvé des Akumas mais nous a aussi sauvé de nous-mêmes."

Il tourna le regard vers elle, des milliers de pensées envahissant son esprit. Le deuil, la colère, le désespoir, la tristesse et le découragement se battant les uns contre les autres dans son cœur, alors qu'il revivait chacun des moments qu'il avait passé avec Marinette.

"Nous avons besoin de toi."

Il la regarda, immobile, assimilant ses paroles.

Rena Rouge avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules, l'agrippant fermement. Une explosion retentit plus loin, quelque part dans la ville.

"Maintenant n'est pas le moment de penser, il faut AGIR."

Elle jeta un regard vers ses compagnons.

"Nous ferons... notre deuil plus tard."

Les mots de Rena Rouge firent leur effet. Il ferma les yeux, forçant difficilement son cœur à s'endurcir.

Pour le moment. Pour Marinette.

"Alors acceptes-tu d'être le porteur du Miraculous de la Coccinelle pour ce combat?"

"Où est Chat Noir?", demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, refermant ce qui lui restait d'émotion. Il devait savoir.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Queen Bee chanceler. Carapace étouffa un sanglot et il fallut plusieurs secondes à Rena Rouge pour reprendre contenance et lui répondre.

"Chat Noir s'est sacrifié en essayant de la sauver, mais n'a pas pu... Il était détransformé et n'a pas pu... se retransformer à temps. Aucun de nous... n'a pu arriver à temps."

Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

"Il reste deux Akumas. Nous en avions vaincu deux mais Papillon a réussi à en akumatiser un 4e. Si tu acceptes de nous aider, nous irons trouver une amie de Chat Noir, pour lui donner son Miraculous. Elle est très forte en arts martiaux et en combat d'épée. Elle saura te protéger. Si elle accepte."

Luka hocha la tête. La renarde leva de nouveau la main et lui présenta les boucles d'oreilles. Il les étudia, puis tourna la tête vers l'endroit où s'était tenu la Tour Eiffel. Il balaya le paysage qui s'étendait autours de lui et n'y vit que fumée et cendres.

Il se tourna enfin vers sa famille. Sa mère se tenait debout, fière. Il senti son inquiétude, son amour pour lui, mais su qu'elle le soutiendrait dans ses choix, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle était fière de lui et le serait toujours.

Une musique se mit à jouer dans sa tête. Une musique remplie de force, de colère et de conviction. Une musique pleine de courage et de détermination.

La musique définissait la vie de Luka. Et en cet instant, elle l'accompagnerait dans son combat.

Il attrapa les boucles d'oreilles.

"J'accepte."


	3. Chapter 3

J'abandonne! J'ai beau me lire et me relire, ce n'est pas aussi parfait que je le voudrais. Alors voilà pour vous, le chapitre trois! Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Boum Boom_

_Boom Boom_

_Boom Boom_

Marinette rêvait.

_Boom Boom_

Elle était dans un champ, debout dans l'herbe haute et regardait un éblouissant coucher de soleil au loin.

_Boom Boom_

Elle prit de grandes respirations et une étrange impression lui vint lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle respirait entièrement et librement. N'était-ce pas le cas normalement?

_Boom Boom_

Une odeur de fleurs mais aussi de linge propre et de livres neufs envahi ses narines. Ce champ sentait comme lui. Comme Adrien.

_Boom Boom_

En pensant au garçon qu'elle aimait, elle se rendit compte que deux bras l'entouraient et que sa tête reposait contre le torse d'un jeune-homme. Elle fronça les sourcils. N'était-elle pas seule à l'instant? Comment était-il apparu?

_Boom Boom_

Blottie dans les bras de l'inconnu, elle réalisa alors qu'elle rêvait. Comme pour ne pas se réveiller, elle s'accrocha plus fort à lui, les deux mains posées sur son torse, les doigts crispés sur ses vêtements. Il sentait comme Adrien. C'était forcément Adrien.

La lumière autour d'elle se fit encore plus éblouissante et dérangeante.

_Boom Boom_

Elle lâcha un soupir de colère. Quel était ce bruit? Et pourquoi cherchait-il à la réveiller? Et quelqu'un pouvait, s'il vous plaît, éteindre la lumière?

_Boom Boom_

Elle leva les yeux vers le garçon. Son regard vert émeraude la transperça lorsqu'il baissa les yeux vers elle mais elle fut choquée de voir que celui qu'elle pensait être Adrien portait un masque noir et des oreilles de chat. Elle fronça les sourcils.

Non, ce n'était pas Adrien.

_Boom Boom_

Pourquoi Chat Noir se tenait là?

_Boom Boom_

Pourquoi...

_Boom Boom_

La réalisation soudaine la tira définitivement de son rêve. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air et ouvrit brusquement les yeux, les refermant aussitôt quand l'éclat de lumière atteint douloureusement ses pupilles. Elle réalisa que le soleil se levait sur son visage.

_Boom Boom_

Ses sens se mirent brusquement à fonctionner. Hormis le battement régulier dans son oreille, tout autour d'elle semblait calme et paisible. Une douce brise soufflait sur son visage et dans ses cheveux détachés. La douce odeur de linge propre et de livres neufs était toujours présente mais, contrairement à son rêve, Marinette n'était pas debout mais couchée, ses hanches et ses jambes gisant sur un sol dur. Le haut de son corps reposait sur une surface plus confortable, chaude et enveloppante. Réellement enveloppante, réalisa-t-elle alors que deux bras resserrèrent leur étreinte autours d'elle.

_Boom Boom_

Elle était à moitié couchée sur quelqu'un.

_Boom Boom_

Et ce bruit était simplement le battement régulier de son cœur.

_Boom Boom_

Elle était censée être morte. Et pourtant, elle était belle et bien vivante, et couchée sur quelqu'un.

_Boom boom_

Elle était tombée du haut de la tour pour le sauver, mais Chat…

_Boom b…_

Elle ouvrit ses yeux brusquement, ignorant la douloureuse lumière et tenta de se relever.

"Chat!"

Chat-non-Adrien l'avait attrapé en vol. Elle secoua la tête, des larmes de panique lui embrouillant la vue. Qu'était-il arrivé? Elle tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs.

_Chat s'était détransformé._

_Elle aussi, s'étant laissé tomber afin de lui sauver la vie._

_Adrien l'avait alors entouré de ses bras._

_Les deux étaient tombés, en chute libre, à quelques mètres du sol._

"Non, non!", sanglota-t-elle, poussant plus fort sur ses bras afin de se détacher de ceux qui l'entouraient.

Elle grogna.

"Lâchez… moi…"

Adrien n'aurait jamais eu le temps de se transformer à nouveau. Il n'aurait jamais eu… le temps…

Puis elle le vit, à travers ses larmes.

Elle posa une main sur sa bouche, comme pour contrôler la nouvelle vague d'émotions qui s'étaient emparées d'elle. Au même moment, le jeune-homme en dessous d'elle sursauta et ouvrit grand ses yeux verts.

Les plus beaux yeux qu'elle ait jamais vu.

Il les cligna quelques instants, comme pour ramener à lui les souvenirs des derniers instants de sa vie, puis son regard changea. L'angoisse et la panique prirent leur place et il se releva brusquement, bousculant Marinette sur son passage.

Instinctivement, il la rattrapa, passant un bras autours de sa taille, puis posa son regard sur elle. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa respiration s'accéléra.

"Ma… Mari…"

Et avant même qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il la relâcha. Échappant un sanglot étranglé, il passa fébrilement la main sur la joue de la jeune-fille, puis sur ses cheveux, son regard fouillant rapidement les moindres recoins de son visage pour enfin descendre sur ses bras et ses mains, chaque contact provoquant une décharge électrique dans le corps Marinette.

Puis, les doigts tremblants, il frôla son ventre.

Marinette, qui ne pouvait détacher son regard du garçon, prit soudain conscience des gestes d'Adrien et comprit. Elle se força à baisser les yeux sur son ventre et, doucement, souleva son tee-shirt. Il n'y avait plus rien. Plus de trace de blessures, aucun morceau de métal. Pas même une cicatrice ni égratignure.

Elle posa son regard sur l'épaule de son compagnon et leva lentement le bras, se rendant compte qu'elle tremblait autant que lui. Au contact de la main de Marinette frôlant son épaule à l'endroit où il avait été gravement blessé, Adrien chancela.

Sans bouger et respirant à peine, elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui.

Le bleu océan rencontra le vert émeraude.

Et à ce moment-là, assis au bas de la Tour Eiffel, leurs jambes entrelacées, leurs corps dangereusement proches, ils réalisèrent alors que l'autre était en vie. Et si Marinette tremblait à cause du besoin ardent qu'elle éprouvait de serrer son compagnon dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais le lâcher, Adrien, lui, semblait incapable de se remettre du chagrin indescriptible et de l'agonie des derniers moments vécus avec elle.

Elle le senti immédiatement lorsqu'il attrapa le bas de son tee-shirt.

"Marinette…"

Sa voix se brisa, trahissant les émotions qu'il ressentait. Il ferma les yeux, le visage crispé par la douleur, et Marinette dû se faire force pour ne pas s'avancer et l'embrasser désespérément.

Il l'attira un peu plus vers lui.

"Je… tu…"

Soudain, une forme orange émergea dans leur champ de vision et percuta Marinette de plein fouet, la séparant brutalement d'Adrien.

"Marinette! Mari…", sanglota la personne qui l'étreignait maintenant avec force.

Un flash orange les entoura et Alya apparu. Au même moment, et un par un, les autres membres de leur équipe atterrirent autours d'eux.

Tout se passa soudain trop vite pour Marinette. Entre les cris stridents de Chloé qui s'était jetée sur Adrien, les pleurs d'Alya qui s'accrochait à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage et les accolades de Carapace, la jeune-fille senti le monde se mettre à tourner autour d'elle. Son regard chercha désespérément à se raccrocher à celui d'Adrien mais lui-même semblait se noyer sous les gestes affectueux de leurs amis.

Lorsqu'à travers leurs amis elle capta enfin son regard, elle senti son corps réagir tout seul.

_Je veux être avec toi._

Les yeux verts du garçon la suppliaient presque. Toujours assise par terre, elle tenta de dégager son bras d'Alya pour avancer vers lui mais au moment même, une main apparue devant elle, puis un corps au complet.

"Tu as besoin d'aide Marinette?"

Elle leva les yeux et les cligna quand elle vit le jeune-homme qui venait de s'accroupir devant elle, lui bloquant le passage vers Adrien. Des yeux bleus clairs, cachés derrière un masque noir au poids rouge, la regardaient avec tendresse et émotion.

Sa tête se mit à tourner encore plus fort et une main assurée sur son épaule la stabilisa.

"Wow. Doucement.", souffla l'étranger.

Alya raffermi sa prise autours de la taille de Marinette.

"Mari?"

Son amie renifla et passa rapidement son bras sur ses yeux, essuyant ses larmes.

"Ça ne va pas?"

La jeune-fille ne répondit pas. Une partie d'elle scannait le jeune-homme qui se tenait devant elle et réalisait avec stupeur qu'il portait le costume de super-héros de Ladybug. _Son_ costume à elle, quoiqu'aux couleurs inversées. Il était complètement noir avec des poids rouges. Il portait des bottes du même style que Chat Noir ainsi qu'une veste en cuir aux nombreuses poches.

Sans comprendre le comment ni le pourquoi, le Miraculous de la coccinelle c'était retrouvé entre ses mains.

En cet instant, Marinette aurait dû sauter à pied joint et de demander des explications, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle avait du mal à regrouper les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête et les émotions qui menaçaient de surgir à tout instant.

Elle était morte, et elle était revenue à la vie. Il était mort, et était revenu lui aussi à la vie.

En cet instant, elle ne voulait que lui.

Elle ignora donc les pensées oppressantes qui l'envahissaient et pencha la tête sur le côté. Adrien était encore là, mais cette fois-ci, grâce à l'aide de Nino, qui avait passé le bras du jeune-homme au-dessus de sa tête, il avait pu se relever. Il s'appuyait sur son ami et semblait pâle. Chloé tournait autour d'eux, gesticulant dans tous les sens. Elle semblait contrariée, mais Adrien ne la regardait pas. Il ne regardait pas non plus la jeune-femme en costume de cuir noir et aux oreilles de chat qui se tenait devant lui.

Il avait les yeux fixés sur Marinette.

_J'ai besoin de toi._

D'un commun accord, ils avancèrent l'un vers l'autre. Un flash rouge interrompit Marinette et elle fut une nouvelle fois forcée de détourner les yeux. Elle sursauta lorsqu'à la place du nouveau Ladybug se tenait Luka.

Si son cerveau brûlait déjà, il allait maintenant exploser.

"Marinette!"

Une Tikki affolée et en pleurs lui sauta au visage. Échappant un sanglot étranglé, elle prit la Kwami dans ses mains et la serra fort contre sa joue.

"Oh Marinette! Tu… tu es vivante!"

À ces mots, la brunette leva ses yeux embués sur sa Kwami et l'embrassa tendrement.

"Co... comment?", demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Tikki s'approcha de son oreille et chuchota doucement.

"Un miracle Marinette. Lorsque deux personnes s'aiment et se sacrifient l'une pour l'autre, et lorsque leurs amis sont prêts à tout sacrifier pour les sauver aussi, le Miraculous peut les ramener à la vie. C'est un des pouvoirs ultimes de la coccinelle," pleura Tikki, encore ébranlée.

Marinette regarda à nouveau Adrien, le cœur soudain brûlant d'une nouvelle émotion, les joues rougies par les forts sentiments qui envahissaient son âme, et qui, elle le réalisa, étaient partagés par lui aussi. Ils s'aimaient, ils s'aimaient vraiment.

Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'elle observait Adrien. Devant lui se trouvait maintenant Kagami. Elle l'aidait à enfiler un petit objet rond autours de son doigt. Plagg apparu soudainement et accouru vers son maître. Il vint se poser directement sur le nez d'Adrien et posa son front contre celui du jeune-homme qui ferma les yeux au contact, se mordant soudainement la lèvre inférieure.

Si Marinette n'avait pas su à ce moment-là qu'Adrien et Chat étaient la même personne, elle aurait sûrement pensé qu'Adrien se sentait faible et émotif suite à son réveil miraculeux. Mais alors qu'elle l'observait, elle réalisa qu'elle le connaissait maintenant entièrement, qu'elle était la seule à le comprendre et surtout, à savoir.

À savoir qu'il souffrait intensément à ce moment-là, qu'il retenait chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses émotions et qu'elles le mangeaient de l'intérieur.

Quand Plagg s'écarta de lui, elle vit le garçon qu'elle aimait prendre une profonde respiration puis réouvrir les yeux, son masque quotidien à nouveau installé sur son visage.

Mais elle savait, et quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau, rien ne pouvait cacher la vérité à Marinette.

_Je veux être seul avec toi._

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Ils étaient entourés par leurs amis, dépendant d'eux pour les aider à se lever et à se déplacer. Et quand Chloé leur suggéra assez fortement de se remuer avant que la presse n'arrive et ne dévoile leurs identités au monde entier, tout le monde se mit en mouvement. Luka rendit les boucles d'oreilles à Marinette et, comme Nino l'avait fait pour Adrien, lui et Alya l'aidèrent à se lever. Chancelante, ils marchèrent avec elle vers l'hôtel Bourgeois, l'endroit le plus proche et le plus sécuritaire pour eux.

Lorsque les Akumas avaient commencé à détruire la ville et que l'ordre d'évacuation avait été donné, Marinette avait dû mentir à ses parents afin de rester sur place. Comme le lycée où ils allaient était plus loin de chez elle que leur ancien collège, elle leur avait dit qu'elle avait suivi Alya et qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard. Malgré ses difficultés à marcher et à parler, elle sorti son téléphone et les appela.

Entendre leur voix fit monter la boule d'émotion qui avait pris place dans sa gorge mais elle lutta de toutes ses forces contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment. Ses parents allaient bien et se préparaient à rentrer et si Marinette n'avait pas été aussi faible et ressenti un besoin aussi intense d'être au côté de son partenaire, elle se serait sûrement transformée pour courir à leur rencontre. Ils se promirent de se retrouver en sécurité chez eux, à la boulangerie.

Une fois l'appel terminé, la jeune-femme essaya de tourner son attention vers ses amis, mais, très consciente de la présence d'Adrien derrière elle, elle ne capta que quelques morceaux de conversation. Elle crut comprendre à travers la voix cassée d'Alya que les Akumas qu'ils avaient combattus lorsqu'elle était encore en vie les avaient empêchés d'aller les sauver lorsqu'elle et Adrien étaient tombés et qu'il en avait fallu de peu pour que leurs Miraculous se retrouvent entre les mains du Papillon.

Marinette ferma brièvement les yeux lorsqu'elle réalisa combien la tâche d'avoir à retirer les Miraculous de leurs corps sans vie sur le sol avaient dû être horriblement pénible pour son amie. Elle se doutait bien qu'Alya ne pourrait jamais effacer totalement ces images de son esprit.

Puis Chloé s'était tournée vers Adrien avec un doigt accusateur et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait la blonde, elle l'entendit lui sortir les pires insultes pour avoir sauté vers une mort certaine. Elle avait essuyé ses larmes rageusement puis lancé un regard accusateur à Marinette avant de lui hurler que si les deux osaient lui refaire un coup pareil, elle se chargerait de les tuer de ses propres mains. Marinette tenta de lui sourire mais rien ne vint. Savoir qu'Adrien l'avait suivi même jusque dans la mort torturait son esprit.

Kagami paru scandalisée par les paroles de Chloé mais personne ne fit aucune remarque. Au lieu de cela, Alya avait repris la parole et expliqué comment Luka et Kagami avaient accepté de les aider et combien la bataille avait été éprouvante pour chacun d'entre eux. Marinette n'écoutait déjà plus lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel. Elle avait repris quelques forces et n'avait plus besoin d'appui pour marcher, mais Alya ne lâchait pas son bras.

Chloé les guida vers une entrée privée qui menait sur un petit ascenseur.

"Papa l'a fait faire juste pour moi, expliqua-t-elle d'un air condescendant. Il amène directement à mes quartiers."

Ils entrèrent tous dans l'ascenseur et Marinette, qui avait enfin réussi à se libérer de sa meilleure amie, se retrouva contre la paroi du fond. Son regard se tourna vers Adrien. Il était lui aussi au fond de l'ascenseur, dans le coin, et seul Nino les séparait.

Une pression intense se propagea dans son torse et elle eut soudain l'impression de manquer d'air. Elle tenta de respirer et de contrôler les tremblements dans son corps mais la pensée de Chat si proche d'elle et pourtant si loin la torturait.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie: pousser Nino, attraper Adrien par la main et s'enfuir à toutes jambes avec lui, loin de son équipe, loin de Papillon, loin de Paris.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par Alya. Elle avait sorti son téléphone et arborait un air grave.

"Nous avons vraiment besoin de parler et d'analyser chaque événement des dernières 24h. Au plus vite."

Le sang de Marinette sembla se glacer.

_Non… pas ça…_

Elle senti Adrien bouger et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ce qu'elle y vit reflétait les émotions de son propre coeur.

_J'ai besoin de temps. J'ai besoin d'oublier. _

_J'ai besoin de toi._

Comment, comment pouvaient-ils vouloir encore discuter de tout cela alors qu'ils venaient tous de vivre le pire? N'étaient-ils pas épuisés? Traumatisés?

Puis Nino s'avança, soudain intéressé par la vidéo qu'Alya essayait de leur montrer.

Marinette tendit le bras et doucement, frôla les doigts d'Adrien. La chaleur de ce simple contact électrifia son corps au complet et lorsque leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent, une chaleur intense envahi tout son être, calmant instantanément les tremblements de son corps.

Mais ce n'était pas assez, pas assez pour calmer son âme, ni celle d'Adrien qui avait maintenant détourné son visage pour cacher les larmes qui se frayaient un chemin sur ses joues.

Le masque était tombé.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, tous sortirent, absorbés par leur conversation sur les derniers événements. Tous sauf Marinette et Adrien.

Tandis que le garçon restait immobile, Marinette lui lâcha la main et avança rapidement vers le tableau de bord. Elle appuya sur le bouton de fermeture des portes.

"Qu'est-ce que…"

Nino s'était retourné et la regardait, étonné.

"Donnez-nous du temps", répondit Marinette alors que la porte se fermait sur elle.

Puis, elle enclencha le système de verrouillage de l'ascenseur.

Elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Ignorant les deux kwamis qui la regardaient d'un air inquiet, elle pivota sur elle-même et se précipita dans les bras de son partenaire. Elle pressa le corps d'Adrien contre la paroi et remonta ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules, s'accrochant fermement à sa chemise et, se levant sur la pointe des pieds, enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Deux bras forts se resserrèrent autours de sa taille et elle sentit le menton d'Adrien descendre et se loger dans le creux de son cou. Il tremblait.

"Tu… je…"

Sa voix se brisa.

"Je t'ai senti mourir Marinette… Dans mes bras…"

C'était ce qui l'avait empêché de respirer jusqu'à maintenant. C'était ce qui l'avait hanté depuis son réveil.

Et à ces mots, plus rien ne put empêcher le flot de larmes de s'évader de leurs yeux. Lâchant un hoquet, Marinette tourna légèrement la tête, appuyant désespérément sa joue contre les cheveux d'Adrien, inhalant tout de son parfum.

Elle détacha une de ses mains de lui et passa ses doigts dans ses boucles blondes.

"Je suis là, lui souffla-t-elle doucement. Je suis là."

Et alors il cessa de lutter contre lui-même.

Ses mains remontèrent le long du dos de Marinette et doucement, il enfouit ses doigts et son visage dans ses cheveux, effleurant son cuir chevelu de ses lèvres.

Ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre pendant ce qui sembla un long moment.

Puis Adrien sembla se calmer et, lentement, il déposa un baiser au-dessus de son oreille. Il se déplaça encore un peu et en déposa un autre, un peu plus bas. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre.

Alors que les tremblements du corps de Marinette s'étaient calmés au contact de son partenaire, ils reprirent en force, mais pour une raison tout à fait différente cette fois. Son cœur prenant feu, Marinette répondit aussitôt aux gestes tendres du garçon et de sa main libre, remonta le long de son bras jusqu'à atteindre sa nuque, caressant du bout de ses doigts la ligne de sa mâchoire.

Il attrapa sa main doucement et reculant légèrement la tête, déposa un baiser, puis deux, puis trois entre chacune de ses jointures.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, leurs visages maintenant dangereusement proches, et, sans lâcher la main qui avait pris la sienne, elle passa un doigt sur sa joue. Il tourna doucement la tête et déposa un autre baiser dans la paume de sa main.

Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, l'un contre l'autre, leurs cœurs battant à tout rompre, s'enivrant chacun de la chaleur de l'autre.

Puis Adrien entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de Marinette et, ses yeux toujours plongés dans les siens, elle sentit le temps s'arrêter.

_Je t'aime._

Elle en oublia de respirer.

_Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement._

L'adoration. La tendresse. L'admiration. La dévotion.

L'amour.

Elle pouvait lire tout cela dans les yeux d'Adrien. Et elle ressentait tout cela pour lui.

"Je t'aime", lui murmura-t-elle, comme pour répondre à sa déclaration silencieuse.

C'était aussi simple que cela. Elle l'aimait. À en mourir.

Une panoplie d'émotions fortes traversa soudainement le regard d'Adrien.

Il resta immobile quelques secondes puis, sans jamais se détacher d'elle, son corps se mit en mouvement. Lentement, il se décolla du mur. Il fit un pas en avant, forçant Marinette à reculer, à pivoter, et, tout doucement, la poussa contre le mur adjacent de l'ascenseur.

Puis, il ferma le peu de distance qui restait entre eux et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune-fille.

Quelque part dans le bas du ventre de Marinette, un million de papillons s'envolèrent.

La douceur du baiser, mélangée à la force des sentiments partagés fit monter en Marinette une émotion presque indescriptible. Un mélange de félicité, de bonheur, de délice et de bien-être intense. Cette sensation remonta jusqu'à sa gorge et un petit hoquet s'échappa de sa bouche.

Elle sentit Adrien s'éloigner légèrement d'elle mais ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle glissa ses mains sur ses joues et captura son visage, muselant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

"Reste, souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche. S'il te plaît, reste..."

Il tressaillit, puis son corps sembla relaxer sous les doigts de sa bien-aimée. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, couvrant sa bouche d'un long baiser profond et brûlant. Puis d'un autre, cette fois-ci intensifié par la réponse de Marinette.

Ils resserrèrent leur étreinte, lui, glissant ses bras autours de sa taille alors qu'elle passait ses bras autours de son cou, leurs lèvres s'éloignant pour se rapprocher aussitôt.

Et comme sur le champ de bataille, ils ne firent plus qu'un, ressentant et partageant chacune des émotions de l'autre, s'abandonnant dans la tendresse des baisers partagés.

Ils s'étaient sacrifiés l'un pour l'autre et malgré tout, ils étaient encore en vie. Ils s'aimaient.

Ils s'aimaient depuis si longtemps et ne voulaient plus vivre un jour de plus sans l'autre. Ils avaient _besoin _l'un de l'autre, dans la vie quotidienne comme sur le champ de bataille.

Lorsque les forces de Marinette l'abandonnèrent, elle s'écroula sur le sol de l'ascenseur. Adrien la suivi dans sa chute, incapable de la soutenir. Toujours entrelacés, ils se mirent à rire pour la première fois depuis leur réveil.

"Je te fais tant d'effets que ça ma Lady?"

Un petit sourire amusé arborait ses lèvres et Marinette ne put s'empêcher de le dévorer du regard, heureuse de le voir sourire à nouveau. Comment était-il possible qu'Adrien soit aussi beau, même dans les pires moments?

"Je crois qu'on devrait peut-être sortir de cet ascenseur avant que Chloé ne force le chemin, rigola Marinette. Je suis à peu près sûre qu'elle pense que je t'ai kidnappé ou envoûté, ou quelque chose comme ça."

Adrien rit à nouveau et tout vibra dans le corps de la jeune-fille.

"Tu m'as envoûté il y a bien longtemps Ma Lady, dit-il avec un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, caressant sa joue avec son pouce.

Elle lui sourit à son tour, retenant difficilement son envie de l'embrasser encore et encore.

"Mais je pense qu'on a besoin de repos. Si tu veux, je connais l'endroit idéal pour être plus confortable", ajouta-t-il.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

"Tant que nous sommes ensemble…"

Les joues d'Adrien prirent une belle couleur rosée.

"Je ne compte plus jamais… me..."

Marinette frôlait déjà ses lèvres contre les siennes, une expression indéniablement amoureuse sur le visage.

"Séparer…"

Elle plaça un léger baiser sur sa bouche.

_De toi…_

Incapable de résister plus longtemps, il captura tendrement ses lèvres pour ne plus les relâcher. Si le désarroi et l'agonie avaient envahi son esprit quelques heures plus tôt, ils avaient maintenant laissé complètement place au bonheur le plus complet.

* * *

Fluff! Fluff! Fluff! Vous venez de découvrir mon secret: je suis la pire des romantiques. Je mange la romance! Je me nourris d'amour! Hahaha!

Je plains juste mon manque de vocabulaire!


End file.
